Kyder One Shots
by john036
Summary: A collection of one-shots staring Kitty Wilde and Ryder Lynn, but will feature other characters in supporting roles.
1. That Moment In the Hallway

_**THAT MOMENT IN THE HALLWAY**_

Their hatred for each other started when Kitty interrupted his moment with Marley. All Kitty wanted to do was flirt a little with the new kid, Ryder Lynn, but she got called a bitch in return. Kitty knew the her eyes flashed with hurt as soon as the word "bitch" echoed through her ears. Kitty tried to brush it off, she got called that all the time, why should she care if some old-school Beiber called her that? But she did care. There was something about that Ryder Lynn that made Kitty feel bad for saying all those hurtful things to Marley.

Despite the fact that Kitty did was hurt by the insult thrown at her from Ryder, she let that fuel her fire of hatred for him. Every goofy smile he gave, she rolled her eyes; every time he tried to act tough, but looked like a little kid, she smirked; she found it easy to make fun of his goofy actions, but she had to admit, he did look rather cute when ever he did those things.

Their hatred for each other came to a 'T' when the two were paired to sing a duet. The first thing that came out of Ryder's mouth when Finn assigned the duet to them was, "No way!", but that didn't falter Finn's judgment. The two were to sing a song together later that week, and his word was final.

Kitty was nervous when she found out what exactly the two had to sing about, "Feelings," Finn said. Kitty felt herself go rigid as soon as Finn spoke those words. Although Kitty did hate Frankenteen 2.0, she didn't want to reveal how she _really_ felt about him. When the school bell ring, she didn't give Ryder enough time to catch up to her. She thought she escaped him, but she made the mistake of going to her locker, giving Ryder just enough time to catch up to her.

"Look, I'm just going to say, and I don't care how you take this, but I would rather throw myself on a cactus than sing a duet with you," Ryder's voice came from the other side of Kitty's locker. She shut it to reveal Ryder standing before her, giving her an icy glare.

"Like wise, but whether you like it or not, we're going to have to sing a song together, so how about you grow a pair and come over to my house after school so we can start practicing," Kitty said, while shutting her locker. She started walking down the hall way, she smirked slightly when she felt Ryder following her.

"I have football practice until five, but I can come over afterwards?" Ryder said. He cut her off, stepping in front of her.

"Alright, whatever. I know how disgusting those locker room showers are, so you can just shower at my house afterwards," Kitty said with a rather seductive smile.

"Uh, I think I'll just shower here at school. It'll be awkward with you parents there and everything," Ryder said, trying to turn down the offer, but Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense. Firstly, my parents are somewhere in the Caribbean on their anniversary, and secondly, I think you would rather be showering in my slamming shower, than showering with a dozen other guys that are bi-curious than our parents were in college," said Kitty coolly.

"Alright, whatever, I can't believe we're arguing where I'm showering. I'll just see you at five, five-thirty," Ryder said.

"Yup," Kitty said. She twirled on the ball of her feet, her high-pony gently whipping Ryder's chest. She walked away from Ryder. He couldn't help himself to not stare at her as she walked away.

At five, Kitty's mind was on fire. She did the best she could to clean up her house. Since her parents were home, she wasn't necessarily the most clean when it comes to eating, but she did her best to pick things up, and wash dishes before Ryder came over.

_Ugh, I can't believe I'm still wearing this fugly cheerleading uniform,_ Kitty finally realized. She hurried up to her room and changed into a blouse and denim shorts. She let her pony out, and her wavy hair cascaded over her shoulders. _Better. Much, much better_.

Ryder knew he was quickly approaching Kitty's house as he made his way down the sidewalk. He had to admit, Kitty's neighborhood made his look like Lime Heights, and he didn't live in that bad of a neighborhood. His mind was racing as well, but in stark contrast from what Kitty was thinking about.

_ Just keep your cool, Lynn. She's Kitty, she's all words and no action. Her insults should go over your head, not in it. Keep. Your. Cool_, Ryder thought to himself.

He reached Kitty's house, a rather large brick and stone house at the end of the cul-de-sac. He notes the house looks exactly the same as it did when he came over after a big game earlier in the season. He pressed the doorbell, and heard it echo through the house for what seemed like forever.

Ryder heard the door unlock and he did his best to keep his jaw stay tight when he saw what Kitty was wearing. It wasn't revealing by any means, but the outfit showed off Kitty's body in the right ways. Her legs looked miles long, and her face was framed by her wavy hair.

Kitty's eyes lit up when she saw Ryder's body covered in tight clothing, and Kitty felt her eyes glue to Ryder's large, muscular arms, which were covered, no, glistening, in a thin layer of sweat.

"Sorry I'm late," Ryder said, stepping inside.

"It's cool. Let me show you to the shower," Kitty said, locking the door behind her guest.

She lead him upstairs and into the rather boring guest room, and into the connecting bathroom. "I'm gonna let you get started, and I'll grab you a towel," Kitty said, shutting the door behind her.

Kitty grabbed the softest towel she could find, and snuck back into the bathroom.

_"And I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for you! I'll be bold, as well as strong, and use my head along side my heart," _Kitty heard Ryder sing. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I never pegged you for a Mumford & Songs fan," Kitty said loudly. As soon as Ryder heard her voice, he moved to cover his private areas.

"Kitty! What are you doing in here!?" Ryder yelled at her.

"I was getting your towel, chill dude," Kitty said, exiting the bathroom.

Kitty was sitting on her bed when the door slowly opened, and Ryder stepped in. She could smell the mango shampoo in his hair and the Old Spice body wash he used. "Ready to get started?" Ryder asked, sitting down on the cheetah-print chair.

Kitty rolled her eyes as Ryder sat down in the chair, and said, "You can sit on my bed, just because I'm a bitch, doesn't mean I bite like one." Ryder smiled at the joke and moved to sit down next to Kitty.

She picked up the closed laptop on her bedside table, and opened it to reveal an iTunes playlist with a bunch of potential songs. "Jesus, you did all of this before I got here?" Ryder asked, looking over the songs, stunned.

"I was bored," Kitty said, shrugging it off. "Anyways, I was thinking we could do this song, because a female artist sang and so did a male artist. Wanna try it out?"

"I'm down," Ryder said, sitting up, clearing his throat while doing so.

"Alright, follow my lead," Kitty said, as she pressed the play button.

KITTY

**When the rain is blowing in your face,**

**And the whole world is on your case,**

**I could offer you a warm embrace**

**To make you fell my love.**

RYDER

**When the evening shadows and stars appear,**

**And there is no one there to dry your tears,**

**I could hold you for a million years**

**To make you feel my love.**

BOTH

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**

**But I would never do you wrong.**

**I've known it from the moment that we met,**

**No doubt in my mind where you belong.**

RYDER

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,**

**I'd go crawling down the avenue.**

**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**To make you feel my love.**

KITTY

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**

**And on the highway of regret.**

**The winds of change are blowing wild and free,**

**You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**

BOTH

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.**

**Nothing that I wouldn't do.**

**Got to the ends of the Earth for you,**

**To make you feel my love**

**To make you feel my love**

The music finishes and the two teens find themselves such inches from each other. Kitty was the first one to snap out of the moment: "So what'd you think?"

Ryder blinked a few times to get back into focus. "Um, I liked it, but I think we could do something a little bit different. Can I see the computer?"

The two haven't spoken in four days, the day that Ryder came over to Kitty's to practice, and it was Friday, their day to perform. Ryder suggested they do another song besides "Make You Feel My Love", and although Kitty was first adamant about her choice, she soon caved in.

"Alright! Kitty, Ryder, you two are up!" Finn said as Artie and Unique finished their duet.

Kitty got up from her seat in the third row, farthest from Ryder, while he got up from next to Marley, who was sandwiched between Ryder and Jake, in the front row. The two didn't make eye contact as they made their way down to the front of the classroom.

The band started playing the selected song.

RYDER

**I'm gonna wear you down**

**I'm gonna make you see**

**I'm gonna get to you**

**You're gonna give in to me**

**I'm gonna start a fire**

**You're gonna feel the heat**

**I'm gonna burn for you**

**You're gonna melt for me**

BOTH

**Come on, come on**

**Into my arms**

**Come on, come on**

**Give into me**

KITTY

**You're gonna take my hand**

**Whisper the sweetest words**

**And if you're ever sad**

**I'll make you laugh**

**I'll chase the hurt**

BOTH

**My heart is set on you**

**I don't want no one else**

**And if you don't want me**

**I guess I'll be all by myself**

BOTH

**Come on, come on**

**Into my arms **

**Come on, come on (come on)**

**Give into me**

KITTY

**I'll use my eyes to draw you in**

**Until I'm under your skin**

**I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**Give in to me**

BOTH

**Give into me**

**Give into me**

The music finished, and Kitty looked up to give Ryder a small smile, and what she saw broke her heart. She saw Ryder staring at Marley. She instantly knew he only chose that song to sing to her. She could feel her eyes swell up her tears, but she pushed them down.

" Finn, I need to sing something else," said Kitty, still looking at the heart-breaking sight of Ryder and Marley sharing eye contact.

"But the assignment was duets, Kitty, not solos," Finn said, slowly realizing why Kitty needed to sing a solo. "But, I'll allow it. Ryder, take a seat."

Ryder did as he told and sat down next to the blushing Marley. Jake rolled his eyes after seeing Ryder blush as well. Kitty walked over to the band guys and whispered something to them. She turned back to the glee club and smiled, full of confidence, masking her want to cry. She undid her pony and let her hair fall over her shoulders.

KITTY

**(Puttin' my defences up**

**'Cause I don't want to fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack)**

**Never put my love out on the line**

**Never said yes to the right guy**

**Never had trouble getting what I want**

**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**

**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**

**Won't wash my hair**

**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear high heels**

**Yes, you make me so nervous**

**And I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**

**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**

**When you come around, I get paralyzed**

**And every time I try to be myself**

**It comes out wrong like cry for help**

**It's just not fair**

**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**

**I gasp for air**

**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear perfume**

**For you make me so nervous**

**And I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**

**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**The feeling are lost in my lungs**

**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**

**And there's n one else to blame**

**So scared I take off in a run**

**I'm flying to close to the sun**

**And I burst into flames**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**

**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

Kitty finished the song, breathing heavily, but she could care less. The other glee club members realized who that song was for, and so did Ryder. It was for him.

"Kitty-," that's all the time Kitty gives him before hurrying out of the room. He hurries out after her.

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Stop!" Kitty could hear Ryder's pleas for her to listen to him not to far behind her, but Kitty continued running down the hallway, ignoring whatever Ryder had to say.

She soon found herself in the courtyard. She went to climb the steps, but tripped. Instead of falling on the hard cement, she felt arms wrap around her, pulling her to her feet. She realized they were Ryder's, and they were still around her when she was fully able to stand by herself.

"Let go of me!" Kitty yelled, pushing the much-taller boy away from her.

"Jeeze, Kitty what's your problem?" Ryder said, he could feel the voice level raise.

"Don't you have to go have eye-sex with Marley, or something? What are you doing out here with me?" Kitty asked, trying to keep eye contact minimal.

"You know damn well what I am doing out here, Kitty Wilde," Ryder said, crossing his arms.

Kitty could feel her anger piling up, and soon start spilling out of her: "I can't believe I actually believed you chose that song because of me. I should've have known you were going to sing that about Marley, I was just too blind to see it. I can't believe that I was that stupid!" Kitty started yelling. She could feel the tears start running down her cheeks.

"Look Kitty, I admit, I did pick that song because of Marley, but after singing that song with you in your bedroom, I started having feelings for you, and not the feelings that I wanted to kill myself for being in the same room as you," Ryder said, giving Kitty his goofy smiled she loved so much. "And after we felt that song, I knew I felt something between the two of us, and I know that you felt it too."

"Of course I did, why else would I sing that song for you?" Kitty asked. She can't believe Ryder actually thought she didn't like him. "Anyways, we better get back inside, don't want Jake to win Marley's heart over, do we?"

"Enough about Marley," Ryder said before kissing Kitty on the lips. She felt her heart flutter. He was a good kisser, not too rough, not too soft. Kitty felt his body temperature rise as hers' did as well. Kitty realized that the hatred she bottled up in herself towards Ryder wasn't hatred at all, but rather love. And right now, with their lips interlocked, Kitty realized that this what she wanted to feel like for the rest of her

life.


	2. You're So Hot Teasin' Me

The New Directions just finished their a cappella version of "Longest Time" and everyone was all smiles, except for me. I watched Ryder be all happy and cheerful, as if that small time we spent together in the library just an hour or so ago, where be basically broke my heart, never occurred. I couldn't take it any more. He would rather be with some make-believe girl over one that actually likes him, and isn't pulling at his heart strings. Mr. Schuester wanted to go through the whole number again, but I couldn't take it being in the same room with him. I channeled my inner diva, and stormed off the stage, leaving the stunned New Directions in my wake.

I couldn't even get to the hallway before I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around. Great, the guy that turned me down just a few minutes ago is the one chasing after me. I can't determine if I am thrilled or insulted. "Kitty, why did you storm off?" he asked, his eyes giving me the puppy dog look. And damn, did he look good giving them to me.

"What do you care, you would rather be with that Katie girl over me," I snapped back, rather harshly.

"You don't know that," Ryder said, I could tell that he was trying to seduce me into coming back to rehearsal, but I just shook my head.

"I do, and trying to flirt with me so I'll come back to the New Direction is all sorts of pathetic, Ryder," I say in response. I twirl and continue down the hallway but stop my self.

KITTY

**You're so hot, teasing me**

**So you're blue but I can't take a chance**

**On a kid like you**

**That's something I couldn't do**

**There's that look in your eyes**

**I can read in your face that your**

**That your feelings are driving you wild**

**Oh, but boy you're only a child**

**Well, I could dance with you honey**

**If you think it's funny**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

**And I could chat with you baby**

**Flirt a little maybe**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

**Take it easy, take it easy**

**Better slow down boy**

**That's no way to go**

**Does your mother know?**

**Take it easy, take it easy**

**Try to cool it boy**

**Play it nice and slow**

**Does your mother know?**

**I can see what you want**

**But you seem pretty young**

**To be searching for that kind of fun**

**So maybe I'm not that cute**

**Now you're so cute, I like your style**

**And I know what you mean**

**When you give me a flash of that smile**

**But boy you're only a child**

**Well, I could dance with you honey**

**If you think it's funny**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

**And I could chat with you baby**

**Flirt a little maybe**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

**Take it easy, take it easy**

**Better slow down girl**

**That's no way to go**

**Does your mother know?**

**Take it easy, take it easy**

**Try to cool it boy**

**Play it nice and slow**

**Does your mother know?**

**Well, I could dance with you honey**

**If you think it's funny**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

**And I could chat with you baby**

**Flirt a little maybe**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

**Well, I could dance with you honey**

**If you think it's funny**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

**And I could chat with you baby**

**Flirt a little maybe**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

**Does your mother know that you're out?**

**Does you mother know that you're out?**

I finished the song standing behind him. Throughout the song, I danced around him. Typically, I leave my feelings for boys bottled up ever since that incident with Julie's brother, but there's something about Ryder that makes me want to open up even more to him. "Kitty, I-," Ryder started, but I cut him off.

"Save it, Lynn," I said, walking back into the auditorium.

Over the next few weeks, we barely spoke to each other, or even shared a millisecond of eye contact. I wanted to show him that he wasn't going to win me over with one of his goofy smiles, no matter how cute they were. And besides, I was too busy helping Artie during Stevie Wonder week to even think about Ryder.

And then Regionals came around, and he found out that Mrs. Doubtfire was the girl that he was head over heels for, and he quit the glee club. I don't blame him, if someone was in a club that promoted friendship, was catfishing me, I would quit too. I wanted to talk to him about him quitting glee club, but I couldn't bring myself to it. It would be different without seeing him every glee club practice, but I'll have to adapt.

During his last performance in the New Directions, "Hall of Fame", I forced myself to peel my eyes off of him, and that feeling I got whenever I saw him sing was fuel to my fire while I sung "I Love It". Marley and Blaine sang some song about putting it all on the line, and then we won, shockingly. I'm not one to doubt my own team, but how we beat a girl who killed it with two solos, is beyond me.

Everyone was happy when we won, we were screaming on stage, hugging each other. I hugged every one on stage except for Ryder Lynn. I saw that he and Unique hugged, and he didn't look too pleased with himself after doing so. I just stood on stage, staring at him as he turned away from Unique and towards me. I opened my arms wide, suggesting a hug, but he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. Of course, everyone on stage stopped the celebration to see that we were kissing, rather passionately I might add. Our lips unlinked and we stared at each other before noticing the other wide stares we received from the glee club members.

I felt my face burn, but I didn't care what they thought about me and Ryder kissing. I grabbed his hand in mine and lifted it up, in the sign of victory, and the celebration continued.


	3. If Only He Knew

Ten years ago, I started my sophomore year at McKinley High School, I starred in the school's production of Grease, and I opened myself up to the glee club, and told them things I would never have told anyone else. I was also catfished my someone I called my friend. Now, ten years later I was attending a wedding for the girl I helplessly pined after during Sophomore year, and she marrying my best friend.

I arrived in town for the wedding a week before the ceremony even occurred. It was so weird coming back to Lima after all these years, after going off to college in Texas and starting a job in Austin. I was happy to be back of course, this place was my home, and it was refreshing seeing Marley, Jake, and others.

The Monday I arrived in town, just five days before the wedding, Jake, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Puck, and I went out for Jake's bachelor party. No one expected Jake of all people to be married first out of the 2012-2013 New Directions. I had my money on Blaine marrying his long-time boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, but the two haven't seen each other ever since Blaine proposed and Kurt turned him down.

Fast forward three days to the night of the rehearsal dinner. It was taking place at Breadstix, and a lot of familiar faces were in attendance: Tina Cohen-Chang, Unique Adams (who I did my best to avoid, despite the fact that we did make peace after the catfish scandal), Sugar Motta, Will and Emma Schuester, and the last person I would expect to show up: Kitty Wilde.

Kitty and I certainly have a past. Back in sophomore year, Kitty revealed that she had a crush on me after we shared a mutual past (a past no one else knows about). After I turned her down on a potential date to stay and talk to "Katie" aka Unique, she barely even glances at me. I broke her heart and I had to live with that for the rest of my life.

Any ways, she walked into the sub-par Italian restaurant, arm-in-arm with a man I would soon learn to be her boyfriend, Carter Smith. She must have met him at University of Michigan, because Marley said the two have been together for years. Seeing the two of them, I felt jealously burn in my chest. My love life down in Texas hasn't been the best thing, so I've become used to the fact of coming home alone from bars frequently.

Kitty spotted me from across the restaurant and gave me a small wave. I waved back, but Carter pulled her over to where Marley and Jake were standing, saying hello to the guests.

After dinner, everyone went out to a bar together. I was sitting at the bar while everyone else was enjoying themselves, I was enjoying a beer.

"Hey," I heard the familiar voice say. I turned around to see Kitty standing behind me. She was smiling slightly.

"Oh, hey Kitty," I gave her a small wave. She sat down next to me and ordered a glass of the white wine.

"It's weird being back here, isn't it?" she asked me, trying to break the ice. I shrugged and took a sip out of the beer I was drinking.

"So, who's the guy?" I asked, trying to keep the jealously I was harboring out of my voice.

"You mean Carter? He's my boyfriend. We've been dating since senior year at Michigan," Kitty said, trying to brush it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Well you two look good together. You deserve to be happy," was all I could say before Carter came over.

"Hey, baby," he said, obviously drunk.

"Ugh, your breath reeks of tequila. How many shots did you take?" Kitty said, trying to push him off of her.

"Aw c'mon, give me some loving," he said, trying to force himself on her.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to help. "Hey, asshole, get off of her."

Carter turned to me, annoyed. "And why the fuck should I listen to you?"

"Because I know when to listen to girls, and if Kitty doesn't want you forcing yourself onto her, then you should listen to her," I said, standing up.

Carter pushed himself up to me. I was taller than he was, so he didn't come across that intimidating. The rest happened all so fast; he punched me in the stomach, causing me to double-over. Then he kneed me in the face, causing me to fall back, hitting my head on a bar stool. My sight was quickly approaching darkness, and I could hear Kitty and Marley screaming to what sounded like Jake and Carter getting in a fight.

I woke up in a bar booth. I sat up to find Kitty sitting across from me in the other seat. "Damn, that eye swelled quickly," she said. My hand touched my throbbing face and it hurt to touch it.

I then clutched my head. "Ugh, what happened?" I asked her, my voice groggy.

"Carter happened. You two got in a fight, well not really fight. You were more his punching bag," Kitty said, with that signature sarcastic tone, causing me to smirk.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Almost one. You were out for a good two hours," she said. I could see the look of concern she had on her face through my good eye.

"I better get back to Marley's and Jake's then. Don't want to miss their wedding, y'know?" I said, standing up. Although I was awake, my legs weren't, and I fell, but caught myself on the table.

Kitty stood, a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, slowly walking out of the bar.

I woke up to Marley shaking me awake on the couch. "Marley, leave me alone!" I said while trying to go back to sleep.

"It's nearly eleven, and the wedding is in two hours. Get your ass up, dressed, and to the church!" she said rather loudly before storming out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her. The loud bang of the door caused me to awaken fully and drag myself into the shower. I was definitely hung over.

An hour later, I found myself in Jake's room where Sam and Puck were waiting for me. "Jesus, man, we thought you were dead or something," Jake said, tying his tie.

"Nope, I'm alive and kicking," I said, walking over to the mirror to see how bad my face looked from Carter's punch in the bar.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Puck asked me.

"Kitty's boyfriend happened," Sam answered.

"Luckily, he won't be at the wedding," Jake said, giving me a sideways glance.

The wedding went smoothly. Me being the best man and Kitty being the man of honor, meant that we had to walk down the aisle together. We were followed by Unique and Sam, then Marley's roommate from college, Beatrice, and Puck. Marley was walked down the aisle with her mother. She and Jake exchanged vows and then they were officially married.

At the reception, Marley requested that the glee club members from years ago were the entertainment, which none of us really minded. Jake started things off with "Let Me Love You" which Marley followed with "Everytime". Sam and Puck sang something, and after that no one really wanted to sing anything else.

Jake then came up to me and said, "Marley wants you to sing something."

"I dunno, man, I haven't sang in forever," I said, trying to get out of it.

"Marley isn't taking no for an answer, dude," Jake said, patting me on the shoulder before walking back to Marley on the dance floor.

I looked over to see Kitty sitting at a table, date less, and she looked so sad. I sighed, and walked on stage. "Hey guys, this for the bride and groom, and for a special someone out there in the crowd," I said into the microphone. I saw Kitty look over to the stage when I said "special someone".

RYDER

**How I wish you could see the potential,**

**the potential of you and me.**

**It's like a book elegantly bound but,**

**in a language you can't read.**

**Just yet.**

**You gotta spend some time, Love.**

**You gotta spend some time with me.**

**And I know that you'll find, love**

**I will possess your heart.**

**You gotta spend some time, Love.**

**You gotta spend some time with me.**

**And I know that you'll find, love**

**I will possess your heart.**

**There are days when outside your window**

**I see my reflection as I slowly pass,**

**and I long for this mirrored perspective**

**when we'll be lovers, lovers at last.**

**You gotta spend some time, love.**

**You gotta spend some time with me**

**And I know that you'll find, love**

**I will possess your heart**

**You gotta spend some time, Love.**

**You gotta spend some time with me**

**And I know that you'll find, love**

**I will possess your heart**

**I will possess your heart**

**I will possess your heart**

**You reject my…advances…and desperate pleas…**

**I won't let you...let me down…so easily.**

**So easily.**

**You gotta spend some time, Love.**

**You gotta spend some time with me**

**And I know that you'll find, Love.**

**I will possess your heart.**

**You gotta spend some time, Love.**

**You gotta spend some time with me.**

**And I know that you'll find, love**

**I will possess your heart.**

**You gotta spend some, Love.**

**You gotta spend some time with me.**

**And I know that you'll find, love**

**I will possess your heart**

**I will possess your heart**

**I will possess your heart**

An hour later, the reception was still going strong, and the only glee club member that has yet to perform, was Kitty. I saw Marley begging Kitty to perform, and Kitty finally giving in.

"Hey guys, I'm Kitty, " was all she said when she got on the stage.

KITTY

**All I want is nothing more**

**To hear you knocking at my door**

**'Cause if I could see your face once more**

**I could die a happy girl for sure**

**When you said your last goodbye**

**I died a little bit inside**

**I lay in tears in bed all night**

**Alone without you by my side**

**But if you loved me**

**Why'd you leave me?**

**Take my body**

**Take my body**

**All I want is,**

**And all I need is**

**To find somebody**

**I'll find somebody like you**

**Oooohhhh ohhh**

**So you brought the best of me,**

**A part of me I'd never seen.**

**You took my soul and wiped it clean.**

**Our love was made for movie screens.**

**But if you loved me**

**Why'd you leave me?**

**Take my body, **

**Take my body**

**All I want is,**

**And all I need is**

**To find somebody**

**To find somebody**

**Ooooohhhhh**

**If you loved me**

**Why'd you leave me?**

**Take my body,**

**Take my body.**

**All I want is,**

**All I need is**

**To find somebody**

**I'll find somebody like you.**

**Oooohhh**

I noticed that Kitty kept glancing at me throughout her performance, and I met with Kitty as soon as she climbed down the steps off the stage. I noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Ryder, I don't want to talk to you right now," she said, trying to hide the fact of her crying.

"That was about me, wasn't it?" I asked, well, rather demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, before hurrying out of the reception, leaving me watching the girl I let go all those years ago, leave again.

But this time, it was different.

I ran after her, pushing myself through the party goers, and into the hallway. I saw her hurry out of the building and I sprinted as fast as I could to catch up to her.

She climbed herself into a taxi and it slowly drove away, but that didn't stop me. I sprinted off after the taxi, and wouldn't stop at anything to stop her. I turned around, catching a breath, to see the whole reception running after me, cheering me on. I turned and ran after the taxi.

I managed to catch up to the taxi when it stopped at a red light, and climbed into the taxi next to Kitty. She looked stunned to see me. "Ryder, what on earth are you doing!?" she asked.

"Kitty, I shouldn't have let you go all those years ago, because if I didn't, I know that you would have been my date to the wedding, not that asshole's," I said, doing my best to win her over.

Six months later, I was still living in Austin, working at my job. That moment in the taxi cab hadn't turned out the way that I planned, because Kitty revealed that she was engaged to that asshole named Carter.

I got out of the office at six, and started making my way to the parking garage, when I saw her. Kitty Wilde was standing at my car, waiting for me. "Kitty!? What are you doing here!" I said, beyond happy to see her.

I ran to her, and she ran to me. I caught her in my arms and pulled her in for a big kiss on the lips. After we pulled apart, she said, "I broke things off with Carter."

I kissed her again. That night, she spent the night at my house. I let her sleep in the bedroom while I slept on my couch just outside the bedroom.

The following morning, I cooked eggs and toast for the both of us. We sat down for breakfast at the coffee table, sitting on the ground. "So I better start searching for an apartment, I guess, huh?" she said, nonchalantly.

I felt the eggs fall out of my open mouth. "What are you talking about?" I asked her.

She leaned in as if I was joking. "I'm moving here. I got a job here, remember? I told you about this last night," she responded. Instantly, I remembered her telling me while we were driving back to my apartment.

"Right, sorry, I forgot. Anyways, I'll come with you, if you want me to. I know where to look in the city and where not to look," I said, giving her a smile. She laughed at the smile. "What's so funny?"

"Your smile. I forgot how goofy it is," she said, smiling, an obvious compliment. I laughed the statement.

Two days later we were standing in a rather large apartment, much larger than my own apartment. "So what'd you think? I kind of like it," Kitty told me.

"I would like it more if it was in a better location. You'll be sleeping next to a gay bar, Kitty," I told her.

Kitty sighed, before leaning against me. "What would I do with out, Ryder Lynn?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Die?"

She hit me playfully on the chest before sitting down on the floor. I sat down next to her. "Can I suggest something?" I asked her.

She turned to me, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hm?"

"Stay with me. Just for a little bit, a few weeks, just until you can find a place to live and get settled," I said, offering her an alternative option.

"Are you serious?" she asked me, her face lighting up.

"Dead," I said, giving her another goofy smile.

She jumped onto me, tackling me. I fell back onto my back, with her leaning on top of me. "We're official, aren't we?" she asked me, meaning our relationship.

"Only if you want to be," was all I said in response, not wanting to force her into another Carter-situation.

"Oh I want to, but do you?" she said.

I smiled before rolling over, causing me to lean on top of her. She let out a giggle you would expect from a seven year old girl. "And so do I," I said before kissing her.

A few weeks slowly turned into a few months, and then a year, a year and a half, and I finally said she should move in with me, to make it official, I guess. After some convincing, and getting rid of some furniture Kitty deemed "unfit", she said yes. We've been together for two years.

That gay bar next to that apartment she looked at got turned into a French café, and we decided to move into the apartment. The day that we moved in, I planned something.

I was hanging a picture, standing on the second step on the ladder, when I set down the picture, and fell onto the floor below me, I didn't injure myself though, but it sounded like I did. "Oh my God! Are you okay!?" Kitty said, dropping a box and running over to me after walking into the room.

She squatted down next to me, not quite sure what to do. "Ugh, my right ankle. I think I might have broken it, or something," I said, putting on a hurt act.

Kitty moved her hands to my "hurt" ankle and started applying pressure to it. "Ohmygod, I feel the bone!" she screamed. She pulled back my jeans to reveal a large lump in my sock. She pulled down the sock to reveal a small black engagement box. She opened it to reveal a small band with a single diamond.

"Ryder, what the hell is this?" she said, gasping for air.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her, sitting up, showing that I was in fact okay.

Her face went from astonishment to anger. She started shoving me. "I can't believe you made me think you hurt yourself, you asshole! Gosh, what's wrong with you!?" she screamed. I could see tears rolling down her face. "And you honestly expect me to turn you down!? I'm not crazy!"

"Wait, is that a yes?" I asked, excitement filled me.

"Of course it's a yes, you asshole!" she said, kissing me.

Nearly a year later, we got married in the same church Marley and Jake got married in. Those two were in attendance, along with many other New Direction members, and Will Schuester and Emma. If I told my high school self that I was marrying Kitty Wilde, my high school selft would have told me I was crazy and laugh it off.

If only he knew.


	4. My Helping Hand

It's been three weeks since Ryder quit the New Directions and Brittany left for M.I.T. I missed Brittany, because she was Cheerio, but for some reason, I missed Ryder more than her. I don't know; maybe it was his goofy smile, or his weird dance moves whenever someone performed; I guess, I just missed him. I got over him turning me down on the date to stay with "Katie" aka Unique, but I get it. That girl had been pulling heart strings for far too long, and he deserved to know who she was. Who she _really_ was.

Even though I don't see Ryder in glee club in practice every day, I still see him elsewhere every day. In the hallways, he gives me a small wave, and in Study Hall he gives me a welcoming smile before he gets down and studies, which he needs to do, of course, with his dyslexia, and all. I do remember one day I offered to help him, but he politely said, "Thanks, but I work better on my own." I sat back down and watch him struggle with reading ten pages in a one hour period.

After Cheerios practice one night, I called in an order at Breadstix and went over there to pick my dinner. I got a large order of spaghetti and garlic bread, so I was going to take it home because if anyone from school saw me pigging out on it, I would die.

I was stunned when I saw Ryder eating dinner all by himself, studying. He was reading one of the pages I saw him reading in study hall earlier that day, I guess he didn't remember it as much as he thought he did.

With the paper bag full of food in my hands, I had two choices: go and sit down with him, or leave and watch him struggle with reading about the Crusades. I chose the former.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked him, he looked up at me, baffled. He gave me a small smile when he saw me.

"Not at all, sit," he said, clearing away his plates, putting them on a different table. I sat down and started pulling out my dinner. I saw him eyeball it.

"Do you want some? Want a piece of garlic bread or something?" I asked him. God, I sounded like his girlfriend or something.

He shook his head, though. "Thanks, but I'm good," he said, trying to concentrate on his studying, but he couldn't. "Why are you here?"

I gave him a stunned look, I was twirling noodles around my fork. "What do you mean?"

"What are you doing here? With me," he said. I could sense a little shamefulness in his voice. I set down the fork.

"Do you want me to lie to you, or do you want the truth?" I asked him, he looked stunned when he didn't sense any sarcasm in my tone.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Too many people have been lying to me lately," he said. His tone stung, not because I was catfish-ing him, but just because I felt sorry for him. He was too good of a guy to be lied to for such a long time.

"I saw you reading that page in Study Hall today," I said. I bit my lip, unsure whether or not to continue telling my story.

Ryder shrugged, cutting me off. "So? I have a test tomorrow, I was studying," Ryder said, I could tell he was getting nervous; he was starting to sweat.

"Ryder, I now that you had trouble reading it. It's okay. It's just because of your dyslexia," I said, giving him a smile.

I must have struck a nerve, because Ryder was producing steam from his ears as soon as I said "dyslexia". "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, angry like a bat out of hell. I opened my mouth to say something, to apologize, but he cut me off, "I don't understand why you are here anyways, I never asked for your help, I never ask for anyone's help, but everyone just seems to find a way to help me, and I'm sick and tired of it."

I could feel my eyes swell with tears, but Ryder didn't care, he turned his attention back to his book. I stood up, cleaning up my food and putting it back in the doggy bag I got. I turned back to him. "You know, Ryder, some people want to help you because they feel sorry for you, not because they want to help you. But then there's people that actually want to help you," I said. I walked out of the restaurant, leaving Ryder (hopefully) ashamed.

It was Thursday, the day after the encounter at Breadstix. It was sixth period, and I saw Ryder getting things from his locker. I couldn't tell if he did good on his test or not, his face didn't read anything. I should have walked right by him, but I couldn't. I walked up to him.

"Hey," I said, trying to start the conversation with a simple word.

"Oh, hey," he said, getting things from his locker, which he then shut and his eyes filled with sincerity. "I just want to apologize for what I said to you last night at Breadstix, I was too embarrassed to let you help me study, and I'm sorry."

I smiled, "It's okay, Ryder. Just tell me if you did good on that test, or not."

He looked away, frowning. "I don't know, my teacher didn't grade them during class. I probably failed anyways."

I couldn't help to feel bad for him. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "I'm sure you did fine. Enough of making yourself worse than you actually are. You worked hard studying, and I'm sure you're grade will reflect that."

I looked deep into his chestnut brown eyes, and he looked deep into mine. Is this what I moment feels like? Like a bonfire in your chest, feeling you with warmth and happiness?

"I could go with you if you want me too?" I asked, letting go of his chin. I was sure he would break the eye contact after moving my hand me, but he didn't.

"I would like that a lot, thanks Kitty," Ryder said.

If I knew that Ryder had Mr. Hemmingway for history, I probably would have backed away from my offer as soon as possible. I had him for the first week of school, but transferred out after I gave him a real piece of my mind.

Mr. Hemmingway was grading some tests when we entered. It was his free period, so he wasn't teaching anyone. Ryder cleared his throat to gain his attention. "Ah, Mr. Lynn what are you doing here?" he asked, he then noticed me. "And Ms. Wilde, I never knew you two were together."

"We're not, she's just here for support," Ryder said. Although it was true, I wish he said "We are" and not "We're not".

"So I take it you want your test grade back, yes?" he asked. Ryder nodded like a little kid being asked if he wanted a free ice cream cone, I couldn't help but smirk at the level of his excitement. "Alright, let me find it. You're in period three, yes?"

"Yes sir," Ryder answered, he was getting more and more nervous by the second. Mr. Hemmingway found it and handed it over to Ryder. He held it face down, taking a deep breath.

"That's just going to make it worse, you know? Better to get it over with, rather than let it build up," I said, trying to ensure Ryder that he did good. He looked back at me, and gave me a smile. I gave him one back.

He flipped the test over and he jumped up and down. "Eight-seven! Eighty-seven!" he yelled, shocking both me and Mr. Hemmingway. He turned to me and hugged me, picking me up off of the ground and spinning me around. He set me down, and that bonfire in my chest returned. I was grinning. Ryder turned back to Mr. Hemmingway.

"Congratulations Mr. Lynn, you deserve it," he said, before reverting his attention back to the big stack of ungraded tests.

Me and Ryder were walking to my car, well he was walking me to my car, I don't know how he was getting home. "You know, I wouldn't have gotten that grade without you," he said. I looked up to him, stunned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, smiling slightly.

"All the other times I studied at Breadstix, I always got seventies, or failed. But there was something that happened after I talked to you last night, Kitty, and without you, I would have failed that test," he told me.

My cheeks got beat red. "You would have done fine with out me," I said.

"I have a English test on Monday. Want to go to Breadstix and keep me company?" he asked me.

"Like a date?" I asked him, smiling.

"I do owe you one, don't I?" he asked. He smirked at me, I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl.

"Why don't we make it tonight? You aren't doing anything, are you?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I'm going on a date with this little blonde cheerleader," he said, wrapping his arm around me. I playfully hit him in his side.

"I'm not that little!" I exclaimed.

"What made you think I was talking about you?" he said, trying to not laugh.

I rolled my eyes and we made our way out of the building.

Not even a week later, Ryder rejoined the New Directions, much to my delight. We had no issue with anyone judging us for our (very minimal, FYI) PDA, especially when it came from Unique, who looked like a jealous lion who wasn't fast enough to the gazelle


	5. Where My Heart Is

The familiar Ohio sun shined down on me and the other travelers as I made my way down the airport terminal. The flight I just got off of was from Boston, and the plane from Afghanistan. After my two year tour in the U.S. Military, I was finally home in Lima, Ohio.

I wanted to be in the military ever since my older cousin, Patrick, joined the military as well. I always thought it was the only way for a boy to become a man, to defend his country. So, the day after I graduated from McKinley High School, I enlisted.

I walked through the automatic doors to the baggage claim area and I was greeted by the girl of my dreams: Kitty Wilde. We dated throughout junior and senior year at McKinley, but we broke it off after graduation. It wasn't the fact that I enlisted that caused for the two of us to break up, but just the fact that Kitty didn't want to have that thought in her mind that I wouldn't be returning home alive, and I didn't want that for her, either.

I haven't seen her since the day she kissed me goodbye at the airport. God, she looks so much different now. Her hair, which I usually saw in a ponytail, was now loose, cascading over her shoulders. She looked more mature, her face wasn't as sinister as it was in high school, which I love. She saw me from across the large room and a huge grin went over her face. I gave her a grin in return.

She ran to me. She shoved through a crowd of people from California, and jumped into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I could hear her start to cry as her face was buried deep into my neck. I couldn't help myself, and the tears soon start trickling out of eyes and into her hair, which stilled smelled like vanilla, just like it did in high school.

We sat at Breadstix, the place where we went on our first date. The place hasn't changed a bit, aside from the updated menu. Hopefully the food got better.

"So how has it been? At Ohio State and all?" I asked her, wanting to catch up on what happened to her in between the summer of me leaving and now.

She scratched the side of her head with a finger. "It's been, uh…it's been good," she said, looking at me. She gave me a forced smile. She's lying, I could see it in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"If you say so," I said, accepting whatever she had to say. We went back to the awkward silence that I tried to break just seconds beforehand.

"Kitty," I started, taking her hand, "I know it's been two years since we've seen each other. Since we've dated. But I just want to let you know, I love you. Forever and always."

I gave her the warmest smile I could muster, and tears started streaming down her cheeks. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to come home. I was scared. I didn't know if you died or not. And you never wrote to me, you never even visited me when you came back a few months ago," she said, rambling. Her voice got higher and higher as the tears continued. She started breathing quicker. She was having a panic attack.

I took her hand in mine, and I could feel her heart slowing down, back to the normal rate. "Kitty, I wanted to write, I wanted to visited, but I couldn't. Because if I saw you, I wouldn't want to go back. I would have given up everything, just to stay here with you," I said, my eyes looking sincerely into hers'.

"I know," she said, quietly.

After dinner, we went back to Kitty's apartment just off the Ohio State campus. She had a roommate, Fiona, a girl from Kitty's sorority, but Fiona was staying with a friend so Kitty and I could have the apartment all to ourselves.

We went to her bedroom, but nothing happened. I showered and got changed into an old t-shirt she had of mine from high school. It was when the McKinley Football team went to States. I couldn't believe she kept it all of these years. She reentered the room from the bathroom, dressed in another old shirt of mine from high school, a Homecoming shirt with my football number on it from the homecoming game of senior year; the year the two of us were crowned homecoming king and queen.

"I can't believe you still have shirt," I said in disbelief, while smiling.

"I had to have some things to remember you by," Kitty said, before joining me on the bed.

She rested her head on my chest, with her hand on my stomach. I was immediate Ely transported back to numerous times throughout high school, when we would lay in this same position.

"I love you," I couldn't help the words from coming out my mouth. They just came out.

I expected Kitty to tense up. Even though we both knew we loved each other in high school, we never said it. Ever. "I love you, too," she said. She shifted her position, so that her chin was resting on my chest now, and she was looking up at me. "You know, I never thought it would be you and me. I always thought you and Marley would find your way back to each other, and I would end up with some low life."

"Always expect the unexpected, as I would say," I said, causing her to smile.

Days past, and I was still crashing in Kitty's bedroom. Even though she didn't mind, I felt bad. She was too busy paying the rent from her internship from the summer and with studying, while I would just sit in the living room and watch television.

The two of us went out with friends from high school, Jake and Marley, who were still together from high school, at Breadstix. We managed to get there before the two of them got there, and I surprised Kitty by saying, "I want to get a job. I want to help you pay the rent, to pay the bills, whatever."

"But you just got back. Isn't it a little soon?" she asked me. I couldn't help but nod.

"I did help repair the trucks when I was over there. Maybe I could get a job at Hummel's Autoshop?" I suggested. Kitty gave me a warm smile.

"Jake works there. You could ask him about a job, or something," she said. She always supported me, and that's what I loved about her. She wouldn't let anyone not get what they want.

Jake and Marley soon showed up, and the four of us exchanged hugs. Marley and Jake went to University of Lima, so they rarely saw Kitty. "So how's it been? Being back home, and all?" Marley asked me.

"It's good. So much cooler than the desert," I answered, with a chuckle. The rest of the table smiled.

"What are your plans? Are you going to go to college?" Jake asked me.

"I dunno, man. I've been staying with Kitty at her apartment, but I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. I want to start looking for a job soon, but I'm no one will higher someone who has no college experience," I answered, Kitty took my hand. We smiled at each other.

"I could look into a job at the auto shop, if you want me to," Jake said.

"That would be awesome, thanks man," I said, happy that an old friend of mine is helping me.

Kitty and I returned to her apartment two hours later. We were both happy to get back to the apartment, and get some sleep. I went into the bedroom and got ready for bed. When Kitty came into the bedroom, she didn't look too pleased to find me already nodding off. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Ryder Lynn," she said, shaking me awake.

"Let me sleep, please!" I begged, rolling over.

"I want to give you something, a welcome home present," she said. I perked up at the sound of "present".

"Oh really?" I asked her, giving her a seductive smile.

"It's not sex, you idiot," she said with a small giggle. "You haven't heard me sing in two years. I haven't sung in two years. I want to sing you a song."

"You haven't sung in two years?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"I had nothing to sing about," she said, giving me a smile. "So here we go." She put music on her stereo and stood at the foot of bed, hand on her hip, just like she would start all of her performances in glee club in high school.

KITTY

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights _

_Busy streets and busy lives_

_And all we know_

_Is touch and go_

_We are alone with our changing minds_

_We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time_

_And I never (never) saw you coming_

_And I'll never (never) be the same_

_You come around and the armor falls_

_Pierce the room like a cannon boom _

_Now all we know is don't let go_

_We are alone, just you and me_

_Up in your room and our slates are clean_

_Just twin fire signs_

_Four blue eyes_

_So you were never a saint_

_And I loved in shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain_

_Mosaic broken hearts _

_But this love is brave and wild_

_And I never (never) {[x8]: Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh-ooh} saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

_These are the hands of fate_

_You're my Achilles heel_

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

_And I never (never) saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same _

_And I never (never) {[x8]: Oh oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh-ooh} saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace_

_This is the worthile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_Unless you play it good and right_

The music finished and I found myself wiping tears away from my eyes. I forgot how beautiful her voice was until this very moment. She started to cry when she saw me cry. "I feel like such a tool, because I would sing all the time in my camp's talent shows," I said, making her laugh. "But I always felt empty, like I was missing something, when I sang, and I think that was you."

"So are you gonna sing me something?" she asked me, climbing on top of me.

"Do you want me to?" I asked her. She nodded, biting her lip. "Alright." I rolled over, placing her on her back on the bed and got up from the bed. I walked over to the stereo, and changed the song.

RYDER

_You were standing with your girlfriends in the street_

_Falling back on forever, I wonder what you came to be…_

_I was new in town, the boy with the eager eyes_

_I never was a quitter, oblivious to schoolgirls' lies_

_When I look back on those neon lights_

_The leather seats, the passage rite_

_I feel the heat, I see the light_

_Miss Atomic Bomb_

_Making out, we've got the radio on_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_Racing shadows in the moonlight_

_Through the desert on a hot night_

_And for a second there we've won_

_Yeah, we were innocent and young_

_Cast out of the night, we'll you've got a foolish heart_

_So you took your place but the fall from grace was the hardest part_

_It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back_

_You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack_

_Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black_

_You should have seen your little face, burnin' for love_

_Holdin' on for your life_

_All that I wanted was a little touch,_

_A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much, no_

_Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time…_

_Miss Atomic Bomb _

_Making out we've got the radio on_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_Racing shadows in the moonlight_

_We're taking chances on a hot night_

_And for a second there we'd won_

_Yeah we were innocent and young_

_The dust has settled, and my eyes are clear_

_But sometimes in dreams of impact I still hear_

_Miss Atomic Bomb, I'm standing here_

_Sweat on my skin_

_And this love that I've cradled_

_Is wearing thin_

_But I'm standing here and you're too late_

_Your shock-wave whisper sealed your fate_

_It feels like a dagger buried deep in your back_

_You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack_

_Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black_

_You should have seen your little face, burning for love,_

_Holdin' on for your life_

_But you can't survive_

_When you want it all_

_There's another side_

I finished the song and Kitty got up from the bed and walked over to me. She put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down for a deep, passionate kiss.

Then and there, I realized that where Kitty is, is where my heart is.


	6. The Kiss Scene Round the Gymnasium

It's been nearly a month after Regionals, after Ryder quit glee club, and Nationals was next week. Luckily, the New Directions had a chance to both relax and prepare with the senior prom.

Since they were the performers, the students in the glee club who weren't even seniors, were allowed to go. Blaine and Tina had plans to go with each other the day after the Sadie's Hawkins dance, Jake and Marley were going together obviously, Sam called his former girlfriend, Quinn Fabray to go with him, Artie was taking Sugar, which left Unique, Ryder, and Kitty dateless.

Jake and Ryder emerged from their Spanish class after the bell rang. "You have any idea who you're taking to Prom, dude?" Jake asked his best friend. Ryder sighed.

"I don't think I'll be going, man, I think I'll just relax and watch a few movies. I wanna start watching Game of Thrones, so I'll probably just do that," Ryder answered, readjusting his backpack strap.

"You can't just not go, Ryder. We have a chance to have three proms," Jake said. Ryder rolled his eyes at his friend's comment.

"You sound like such a teenage girl," Ryder said, stopping at his locker and rolling in the combination.

"Do you even know what happens _after_ the prom? Parties. And what happens at parties?" Jake asked.

"I thought you learned your lesson at Mr. Schuester's wedding," Ryder said.

"Okay, not cool, man," Jake said.

"I'm just not into, alright? I just joined the New Directions again, and I just want one night to myself. Is that too hard?" Ryder asked.

"Alright you're right, do whatever you want to do. But, I must say, you will be missing out," Jake said, patting his friend on the shoulder before walking off.

Tina and Kitty went dress shopping after school that same day at a store in the mall. "You have anyone taking you?" Tina asked Kitty.

"Sorry, I don't have my gay best friend taking me who I had a crush on all year," Kitty answered, giving Tina a sarcastic smile to finish it off.

Tina rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised Ryder didn't ask you. You told me you two had a connection and all," Tina said, sliding through some dresses before pulling one out and resting it on a chair for later.

"Yeah, well that 'connection' was severed by man-woman Unique," Kitty said. "I asked Ryder out on a date and he said he wanted to sit and talk to 'Katie'."

"Are you joking?" Tina asked, giggling a little.

Kitty shrugged. "Whatever, I'm gonna look slamming at prom, and whether he's there or not, I'm going to rub it in how he should have went with me."

Tina smiled at Kitty's devious smirk.

Two hours later, the girls emerged from the department store, both carrying a dress covered in a sheet of plastic. Kitty and Tina were in deep conversation, and they didn't notice who was in front of them. Kitty walked right into Ryder, and both of them fell to the ground.

"Jesus Christ, dude, watch where you're-," Kitty stopped herself when she realized that she walked into Ryder. "Oh, Ryder. Hi."

"Oh, hey Kitty, hey Tina," Ryder said, standing. He offered his hand to Kitty and she took it; Ryder pulled her to her feet. Kitty picked up her dress. "Is that your dress for prom?"

"Yeah, me and Kitty just got done shopping for ours," Tina said.

"Well that look is going to look awesome on you, Kitty. I'll see you two later," Ryder smiled at the two girls and continued walking down the mall floor.

Kitty sighed. Tina leaned in to her. "I swear to God, if you two don't start dating, I think I may have to kill myself. You two would be so cute together," Tina said, as if she's gushing over a fictional couple on a TV show.

It was Saturday, two days after the unplanned meeting in the mall between Ryder and Kitty. Ryder was in his room, gathering pieces of suit together. He had his phone in between his shoulder and head.

"I can't believe you changed your mind so last minute," Jake said from the phone.

"Yeah, well, I did. I don't have a ticket though, so I guess I'll have to sneak in or something," Ryder said, pulling out a pair of dress shoes.

"I'll let you in thru the boy's locker room door to the parking lot. Be there at nine, okay?" Jake said.

"Got it, see you then. Later," Ryder hung up and started getting dressed.

"Damn, do you look out," Tina said, as Kitty stepped out of the bathroom. If you did a quick glance at Kitty, you would think that she was some sort of mermaid. Her hair was in loose curls over her shoulders, a diamond hair clip held the hair back from actually getting in her face.

"Why thank you," Kitty said, with a sweet but proud smile. She walks over to her make up mirror and fixes her make up around her eyes and turns back.

"Alright, let's go," Tina said getting up from the bed as the two girls exited Kitty's room.

When Kitty and Tina got there, the prom was in full-swing. Unique was on stage performing, Marley and Jake were dancing, and Sam and Quinn were flirting over towards the punch bowl, while Sue tried to keep interrupting them to ask Quinn about Yale.

Blaine quickly appeared and pulled Tina to the dance floor. Kitty pulled a rather attractive senior, who was going stag at the prom, to the dance floor and the two started dancing with each other.

Kitty and the boy pulled up next to Marley and Jake just as the ringer on Jake's phone rang. He pulled it out and answered.

"You here? Alright, I'll be there in five," Jake hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Was that Ryder?" Kitty asked Jake.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sneaking him into the prom thru the boy's locker room," Jake explained.

"Do you want me to go and get him? You two are here together," Kitty said.

"What about him?" Marley asked her, referring to the senior boy that liked to grind his pelvis up and down Kitty's torso.

Kitty turned and gave the boy the iciest glare she could have ever given anyone. The boy froze up and hurried away from here. "I don't know who you're talking about," Kitty said, smiling sweetly, but deviously all at the same time.

Kitty has never been in the boy's locker room, besides when she and Tina went in during the calendar shoot, and never plans on going in there ever again. She walked passed rows of lockers and towards the large metal door with the glowing "exit" sign above it.

Ryder was leaning against the wall just besides the door, continuously checking his phone for the time. He heard the metal door slowly open. Whoever was opening it sounded like they were having a great deal of trouble getting it open.

Ryder grabbed the door and swung it open. Kitty wasn't expecting that to happen, and she started to fall. Ryder caught her and stood her back onto her two feet.

"Kitty? Where's uh," Ryder began, before being side-tracked by Kitty's beauty that night. "Where's Jake?"

"I told him I would go and get you. I didn't want him to be dragged away from Marley," Kitty said before turning and walking back towards the door that lead back to the school.

Ryder jogged to keep up with her. "Well I was right, you look amazing in that dress," Ryder said.

"I know I do. Why do you think I picked it?" Kitty said, before looking over her strapless shoulder and giving Ryder a wink. Ryder smiled.

"So you here with anyone?" Ryder asked.

"Nope. I'm going solo. I've been dancing with some boys, most of them dateless, but they aren't someone I would consider them my actual date," Kitty said.

She looked back to Ryder and laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked her, looking down at himself to see if anything was messed up or had a spot on it.

"You tied your tie totally wrong. Come here," Kitty said, moving her finger to signify to "come here".

"Your dad and mom weren't home were they? And you thought looking it up on YouTube would be the same," Kitty said, untying Ryder's tie and starting to retie it.

"How'd you know?" Ryder asked, looking down at Kitty moving her fingers quickly but very carefully.

"I have an older brother. Did the same thing the night of his junior prom. Our parents go out a lot, and after he left, I taught myself how to tie a tie, and ever since his junior prom, I tied every tie he wore. Well, until he finally bucked up and taught himself," Kitty finished, causing Ryder to snort. "Alright, you're all set." Kitty gave Ryder a smile and dusted off a piece of lint off of his shoulder and reentered the gym. Ryder soon followed her, after producing a swooning sigh.

Two hours later, Ryder was dancing with a girl he thought was Tara, but was actually Rhiannon. He saw that Kitty was sitting at a table by herself. Ryder politely excused himself from Rhiannon and sat down next to her.

"Your dancing shoes not working?" Ryder asked.

"I just never thought prom would get boring this fast," Kitty said.

"Well maybe if you had a date, it wouldn't have been this boring," Ryder suggested.

"Dates aren't my thing," Kitty said.

"Well do you want to dance?" Ryder asked the blonde beauty.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Maybe later," Kitty added. She went back to circle around the water marks on the table with her finger.

Ryder sighed and saw that no one from the glee club was making their way to stage, so Ryder did, he brought Jake, Marley, and Sam on stage with him.

He tapped the microphone to gain everyone's attention. "Hey everyone, this is for everyone who decided to go dateless tonight," he said, before whispering to the band what music he wanted. The band members nodded and started to play their instruments.

RYDER

**You never need nobody**

**You've never been alone**

**And I try to get your affection**

**And all I ever do is wrong**

**You could break a heart in your sleep**

**Yeah the way you move makes a grown man weak**

**They all line up at your door**

**Saying, "Please (please), please (please**

**I can't take no more."**

**You never need nobody**

**You've never been alone**

**And I try to get your affection**

**And all I ever do is wrong**

**You could calm a storm with your tone**

**Yeah the way you sing makes a mockingbird hum**

**The grass you walk on gives way**

**Saying, "Please (please), please (please)**

**Come back this way."**

**You never need nobody**

**You've never been alone**

**And I try to get your affection**

**And all I ever do is wrong**

**Give me your hardest fever**

**Loudest scream in the crowd**

**All of these good times**

**Can't change the way I **

**Feel 'bout you now**

**Give me your hardest fever **

**Loudest scream in the crowd**

**All of these good times**

**Can't change the way I **

**Feel 'bout you now**

**Now I know you've got that smile**

**And the way it shines can drive a man half wild**

**I won't dance around this no more**

**I'm the only one you should smile for, yeah.**

**You never need nobody**

**You've never been alone**

**And I try to get your affection**

**And all I ever do is wrong**

**You never need nobody**

**You've never been alone**

**And I try to get your affection**

**And all I ever do is wrong**

The music finishes, and Kitty is standing on the table, the exact level is standing at on the stage. Ryder walks off the stage, and weaves through the crowd and back to Kitty. She smiles as Ryder helps her off the stage.

"That was quite the song, Ryder Lynn," Kitty said.

"Would you like to dance with me, Kitty Wilde?" Ryder asked, in the same tone, offering his hand for her take. Kitty smiles and takes it. The two walk onto the dance floor and start slow dancing to the song Jake and Marley are singing.

"What would you say that I'm wearing a tie that matches your dress on purpose?" Ryder said.

Kitty smiled and looked down to see Ryder was right. His tie was the same color as her dress. "I would say that you're absolutely right," she said with a smile. Kitty moved her head to rest her head back on his chest. She takes a deep breath before saying, "I still like you, you know."

"I know. And I like you," Ryder said.

The two pulled away and looked deep into each other's eyes. The two then leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips.

On stage, Marley and Jake noticed the kiss and look at each other in total surprise. Tina taps Blaine on the shoulder and points out Ryder and Kitty kissing. Artie and Sugar were having a geek-fest watching them kiss. And Quinn and Sam were too busy making out themselves to care about Kitty and Ryder kiss.

And that was the kiss seen round gymnasium.


	7. Underwater

My face felt like I just got punched by Rocky twice, once of each side. My cheeks for the size of a small Nerf ball; I just got my wisdom teeth removed. My mother insisted that I stayed in bed to rest, even though I was supposed to be at glee club rehearsals for Nationals, which were just weeks away. But, my mother turns into some lawyer when it comes to arguing with either me or dad, so there's no point in arguing with her.

A few people from glee have been over to see how I'm doing, mainly Jake and Marley. Unique tried to come over, but my mother turned her away at the door. Just because I rejoined the New Directions doesn't mean that we're friends again; we aren't acquaintances.

The third day I was away from school, the impossible happened. Kitty Wilde, the new head Cheerio and the most hated girl at McKinley High School, came over to his house. The walls in my house aren't the thickest, so I could hear everything through the walls when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hi Mrs. Lynn, is Ryder up to see people?" she asked.

I could hear the shock in my mother's voice when she said, "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"I'm Kitty Wilde, I'm a friend from school," she said.

And ten seconds later my mother lead Kitty into my room. Kitty smiled when she saw my chipmunk-like cheeks. She pulled my desk chair up to the edge of my bed. "How're you feeling?" she asked me.

"Fine," was all I said. All I could say. Besides the shock that went through me like a electricity, my mouth was still too sore to say anything else.

"Well you don't look fine. You look terrible," she said, sarcastically but still rather sweetly. It caused me to laugh but then suddenly groan. "I'm not supposed to make you laugh, am I?"

I shook my head 'no'. "It's like a knife getting shoved into my jaw if I laugh, say the wrong thing, whatever," I tell her, while pushing my self into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. "So how's glee club?"

"Terrible. Mr. Schuester only cares about Tina, Blaine, Artie, and Sam. It's like he doesn't even acknowledge Marley's, Jake's, Unique's, or my existence. Blaine, Artie, and Sam are leading the boy number and Tina is leading the girl's number. He hasn't decided who is singing the grand duet," she said. I was shocked to see how said she looked.

"You four haven't tried talking to him?" I asked her.

Kitty shook her head. "There's no use. He's actually more stubborn than you," she said, with her signature smirk. I couldn't help but laugh, despite the pain that it would cause me.

"So what brings you over here?" I realize that it came out a little harsher than it should have, especially when I saw Kitty look taken back when the words escaped my mouth.

She looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers. "I just thought we could talk, you know? We haven't really talked that much since the library."

She didn't make eye contact – let alone look at me – for a good five seconds after saying those words. I suddenly remembered: I passed up an opportunity to go on a date with Kitty to stay and chat with someone who had been lying to me for weeks. "Look, I never actually apologized for that and I should have-," I started, before Kitty threw up a hand to silence me.

"Can we just drop it? It's not something I want to discuss. Especially with you," she said those words harshly, and she deserved to say them harshly. That hurt look she had when I rejected her all those weeks ago was etched into my brain, and just now escaped it.

We sat in a few seconds of silence before I broke it," So what are the songs for Nationals?"

"Ugh, the boys – well, and you, I guess – are doing Counting Stars, that new OneRepublic song, and the girls are doing Royals. Mr. Schuester hasn't told us the duet yet," Kitty said, forcing her self to look up at me.

"What's Royals? I don't think I've ever heard that song before," I said.

Kitty scoffed. "Are you living underneath a rock? That song is amazing," she said.

"Maybe you could sing it for me then?" I asked her, giving her the best smile I could give her with my cheeks. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired. I just came from glee practice. I'm surprised I still have my voice after those God-awful vocal practices Mr. Schuester made us do," Kitty said.

"Aw, please?" I begged her.

"Alright, fine! Just let me get the music," she said, pulling out her phone, punching in some numbers, and then tossing it onto my bed. I caught it, and put it on my leg. Kitty moved over to the front of the bed.

KITTY

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

_And I'm not proud of address,_

_In the torn-up town, no post code envy_

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_

_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_

_We don't car,e we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece_

_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals_

_It don't run in our blood_

_That kind of lux just ain't for us_

_We crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler,_

_You can cal me queen Bee_

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

_Let me live that fantasy_

_My friends and I – we've cracked the code_

_We count our dollars on the train to the party_

_And everyone who knows us that we're fine with this,_

_We don't come from money_

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_

_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room_

_We don't car,e we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece_

_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals_

_It don't run in our blood_

_That kind of lux just ain't for us_

_We crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler,_

_You can cal me queen Bee_

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

_Let me live that fantasy_

_Ooh ooooh ohhh_

_We're bigger than we ever dreamed,_

_And I'm in love with being queen._

_Oooooh ooooh ohhhh_

_Life is game without a care_

_We aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals_

_It don't run in our blood_

_That kind of lux just ain't for us_

_We crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler,_

_You can cal me queen Bee_

_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

_Let me live that fantasy_

The music finished and I started shaking my head. Kitty noticed and asked, "What?"

"I just don't get why you never get to sing in glee club. You have the best voice in the whole club," I told her, being completely honest with her.

Kitty blushed as she sat back down. She picked up her phone and noticed the time. "Oh, shoot, I have to go. My parents want me home for dinner. Will you be back to school soon?" she asked me, heading towards the door.

"Not until Friday. But Kitty, listen," I said, causing her to turn back to me," You really should talk to Mr. Schuester. Sing the song for him. Maybe he'll make you and Tina sing that as a duet."

Kitty smiled at me. "Maybe I will. See you Friday," she said, before exiting my room, shutting the door behind me.

Six weeks later I was standing with the fellow New Direction boys. Myself, Jake, Blaine, Sam, and Joe were sweating while we watched Tina, Kitty, Marley, Unique, and Sugar perform "Royals". The music ended, and all the girls except for Kitty rushed off stage. Marley and Sugar gave me pats on the shoulder for encouragement, while Unique looked down as she passed me. I walked on stage as the music began.

RYDER

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhh…_

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

KITTY

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that were working on_

RYDER

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets int your heart, baby_

KITTY & RYDER

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't you forget about me_

RYDER

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look at my way, never love me_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down_

KITTY

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhhh…._

RYDER

_Don't you try to pretend _

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security_

KITTY & RYDER

_Don't you forget about me_

KITTY

_I'll be alone dancing you know it baby_

RYDER

_Going to take you apart _

_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

KITTY & RYDER

_Don't you forget about me_

_Don't don't don't don't_

_Don't you forget about me_

RYDER

_As you walk on by_

KITTY

_Will you call my name?_

RYDER

_As you walk on by_

KITTY

_Will you call my name?_

KITTY & RYDER

_When you walk away_

KITTY

_Or will you walk away?_

RYDER

_Will you walk on by?_

KITTY & RYDER

_Come on – call my name_

RYDER

_Will you call my name?_

KITTY & RYDER

_I say:_

_La la la…_

The music finished and Kitty and I quickly rushed off stage to rejoin the other New Directions, where we were greeted by hugs from the other glee club members. After the hugging died down, Kitty walked over to me. "You sounded great out there, Ryder," she told me with a smile.

"Do you think you would want to hang out when we get back to the hotel? Go swimming or something?" I asked her, before I could help myself.

"That was sudden," she said with a smile. She then added, "I would love to."

We then hugged.

Three hours later we got back to the Marriot Courtyard. I quickly went up to my hotel room, which I was sharing with Jake, and changed into my swimsuit and into a basic t-shirt. I grabbed a towel and made my way down to the hotel's pool.

I took the elevator, and it stopped on the second floor. The doors opened and Kitty was standing before me. She was wearing a pair of Nike running shorts and a t-shirt over her bikini. Her hair was down, and she looked gorgeous with no make-up on. She laughed when she saw me and walked into the elevator.

"I thought the guy was supposed to get there before the girl, not arrive with the girl," she said with a smile, while facing the doors.

"It depends on what type of guy you are going on a date with," I said with a smirk.

The elevator doors opened once more, and being the gentleman that I was, I let Kitty out of the small compartment before me. We walked side by side as we walked past the bar, where Mr. Schuester and his wife were enjoying celebratory drinks.

Kitty and I reached the pool and we were the only ones there. The pool was small, but it was okay for the two of us. I quickly pulled off my t-shirt and put the shirt and towel down on a poolside chair, and hopped into the five-foot deep pool. I resurfaced and spit water out towards Kitty's feet. She shrieked and hopped out of the way.

"Ew, Ryder!" she said.

"Are you getting in here, or not?" I asked her, pulling my hair out of my face. During the time I was underwater, she must have pulled off her shorts and shirt because she was staring at me with a smirk on her face, hands on her hips. Her body looked amazing in that two-piece. I couldn't help myself from staring.

Kitty moved to the edge of the pool and said, "I don't know if I'm up for swimming, though. I'm kind of tired."

I smiled and swam over to her. I rested my arms on the edge of the pool, forming an 'X'. She leaned over. "Oh are you really?"

"Yeah, I am," she said, even though we both knew she didn't mean it. What I did next was something she wasn't expecting it. I pushed myself upwards, and grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into the pool. We both went underwater and resurfaced at the same time. She splashed me in the face with a shriek. "Jesus!"

I splashed back. We then got in a splash fight, then she decided to push my head underwater, playfully. I grabbed her arm and pulled her underwater as well.

Underwater, my back was against the bottom of the pool. She was holding my upper arms, and I was holding onto her right forearm. We looked deep into each other's eyes before I tangled my fingers into her loose hair, and she did the same with mine, and we connected at the mouth, kissing.


	8. Sexy Two-Point-Oh

Mr. Schuester wrote the word "SEXY" on the white board and turned to only see the smiling faces being Artie, Tina, Blaine, and Sam. Everyone else looked confused.

"What the hell are you pulling out of your ass this week?" Kitty asked, breaking the silence. Her head was cocked a little to the side.

Blaine rolled his eyes and said, "Two years ago, when Sam, Artie, Tina, and I were sophomores, Mr. Schuester made the week's lesson be "sexy" because the New Directions were anything but."

"Not only that, but I also wanted people to feel good about themselves," Mr. Schuester said.

Kitty smirked. "Then count me in," she said just as the bell rang.

Ryder quickly caught up with Kitty when the two walked out of the choir room thirty minutes later. "Hey, Kitty," he said.

"Oh, hey, Ryder," Kitty said quickly. She was still upset with him for passing up a date with her to stay and talk to his catfish.

"So I was wondering if you could come over to my house and help me with this week's assignment?" Ryder asked her. It was his first week since coming back to glee club after quitting after the catfish scandal. He was kind of surprised on what the assignment was for his first day back.

Kitty couldn't help herself from laughing at Ryder's question. "You need my help to make you look sexy? Ryder you're the hottest guy in the glee club, you'll do fine," she said. She then walked away.

The next day, Kitty was already ready to perform her performance for the glee club. She has Tina and Marley helping her out. "Are you sure you're ready, Kitty?" Mr. Schuester asked. The blonde nodded.

"I am, this song is one of my favorites. I know it by heart," she said with her signature smirk.

"Alright, take it away," the club director said, leaning back in his chair.

KITTY (TINA AND MARLEY)

**I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot**

**Sat on the curb drinking slurpes we mixed with alcohol**

**We talked about all our dreams and how we would 'em all (whoa oh oh oh)**

**I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate**

**And I don't need any man to be getting in my way**

**But if [you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa oh oh oh)**

**I just keep moving my body (yeah)**

**I'm always ready to party (yeah)**

**No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)**

**And I'll never say that I'm sorry**

**Oh I'm an American girl**

**Hot blooded and I'm to go I'm loving taking over the world**

**Hot blooded, all American girl (whoa) I was raised by a television**

**Every day is a competition**

**Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)**

**I wanna see all the stars and everything in between**

**I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine**

**Cause it's a free country so baby we can do anything (whoa)**

**I just keep moving my body (yeah) I'm always ready to party (yeah)**

**No I don't isten to mommy (yeah) **

**And I'll never say that I'm sorry**

**Oh I'm an American girl**

**Hot blooded and I'm to go I'm loving taking over the world**

**Hot blooded, all American girl (whoa) I was raised by a television**

**Every day is a competition**

**Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)**

**You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright…)**

**Oh baby gonna go all night (Oh we're gonna go all night)**

**You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright…)**

**Oh baby gonna go all night**

**Oh I'm an American girl**

**Hot blooded and I'm to go I'm loving taking over the world**

**Hot blooded, all American girl (whoa) I was raised by a television**

**Every day is a competition**

**Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)**

**Oh I'm an American girl**

**Hot blooded and I'm ready to go**

**I'm loving taking over the world**

**I'm an American Girl…**

Kitty finished the song with a hug between her, Tina, and Marley. The other glee club members gave her a standing ovation. Ryder was giving her a goofy smile that she couldn't help but smile back at.

"Fine, I'll help you with this assignment," Kitty said, leaning against the locker next to Ryder's, has he was gathering things for his next class.

"Really?" he said, surprised that she changed her mind in just one day.

"I realized after my kick ass performance, you'll need all the help you can get," Kitty said, filled with her regular sassy-ness. Ryder smirked.

"Alright, cool. I have off-season practice till four-thirty. You can come over then, sound good?" Ryder asked her.

"Perfect. See you then," Kitty said with a rather flirtatious smile. She then turned and walked down hallway. Ryder couldn't help himself to not stare at her as she walked away, disappearing behind a corner.

Ryder ran home after football practice later in the afternoon. When he got home, he pushed his mother and younger brother out of the house and cleaned up the basement.

It was exactly four o'clock when the doorbell rang. Ryder ran from the kitchen to the front door. He fixed his hair at the mirror next to the door before opening it to reveal Kitty standing on the front porch. She looked bored already. "Let's go down to the basement, shall we?" Ryder suggested. Kitty shrugged and followed Ryder into the basement.

They were only ten minutes into the song and they were already disagreeing on the song. "You need to sing this song, it fits you better!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I think this song is better though, I like it more," Ryder persisted. Kitty rolled her eyes and let out a huff.

"Do whatever you want," she sat back and crossed her arms. Ryder let out a low chuckle at her actions. "What are you laughing at?"

"You look kind of cute when you get upset about not getting things you want," Ryder explained, sitting back, similarly to how Kitty way seated. He looked over to her, she looked over to him; they shared eye contact for a good five seconds.

Kitty suddenly sat up. "You can't do that," she said, as she started to gather her things to leave.

"I can't do what?" Ryder said, sitting up as well.

"You can't flirt with me, or whatever. Not after what you did," Kitty said, standing, swinging her backpack over her back.

"Kitty, wait!" Ryder said, but the girl already disappeared up the stairs. Ryder heard the sound of the front door shutting. He let out a defeated sigh, and slumped down on the couch.

The next day at glee club, Ryder was eager to perform the song he worked on all night after Kitty left abruptly. He noticed that Kitty went out of her way to avoid him, but Ryder just went along with it, since he was planning something in glee club.

Everyone was seated, waiting for him to begin. Kitty sat in the back, against one of the pillars, obviously still angry from last night, but no one seemed to notice. The music began for the song began, and Ryder began to sing.

RYDER

**You got everybody talking**

**You got everybody going**

**You got everybody acting crazy**

**I'm not gonna say you don't**

**You got everybody listening**

**You got everybody putting on a show**

**You got everybody acting crazy**

**I'm not gonna say you don't**

**You got it all wrong**

**You're so scene, listening,**

**You can't fell but you won't sing**

**Anything you know you mean**

**Do you take it, do you take it seriously**

**Because seriously, this high life scenery**

**It makes me crazy**

RYDER (ND BOYS)

**Hey, what you do you say**

**I need some help, help me out boys (hey)**

RYDER (ND GIRLS)

**Girl (girl), I've got the feeling you're feeling something**

RYDER

**If what you say is moving you**

**Everybody in here has got it goin' on and I can't compete with that**

**I'll take off all my clothes to thrift store**

**And take it all, take it all back**

**You're so scene, listening**

**You can feel, but you won't sing**

**Anything you know you mean**

**Do you take it, do you take it seriously**

**Because seriously, this high life scenery**

**Is making me…**

**Hey, look, what you do you see?**

**Take a look, take a look**

**You're looking at me**

**Singing and thinkin' that I'm about to scream (scream, scream)**

**You're so scene, listening**

**You can feel, but you won't sing**

**Anything you know you mean**

**Do you take it, do you take it seriously**

**Because seriously, this high life scenery**

**It makes me crazy**

**You're so scene, listening**

**You can feel, but you won't sing**

**Anything you know you mean**

**Do you take it, do you take it seriously**

**Because seriously, this high life scenery**

**It makes me crazy.**

Everyone sat in stunned silence at the sight that was laid out before them. They all realized Ryder was singing to Kitty by the time Kitty went to leave the choir room, but Ryder stopped her before she walked out the door.

The two teens now stood nose-to-nose – well, nose-to-chest. Kitty was giving Ryder her signature death glare, while he gave her his signature goofy smile. Everyone, as it seemed, was on the edge of their seat, engaged in the romantic situation laid out in front of them.

"That was cute, I guess," Kitty said, then twirling on her heels and walking out of the second exit, leaving everyone in the choir room – even the band members – in a bit of disappointment.

The next day Kitty was approached by Marley as soon as she walked into the choir room. "What the hell was that yesterday?" the brunette girl asked the cheerleader. "Does Ryder like you, or something?"

Kitty just shrugged. "I guess so," Kitty then went to sit down in a plastic chair. Marley swooped into the open chair next to her.

"Well do you like him back?" Marley asked. "Because if you do, you can't just keep that in. Ryder doesn't like that."

Kitty scoffed. "Says the girl who pulled at his heart strings for how long? So excuse me, I can show my feelings for Ryder whichever way I want to," Kitty snapped. Kitty sensed someone watching her and turned to see Ryder, staring at her, stunned at the sound of her confessing her liking him. Kitty then muttered, "Oh, crap."


End file.
